Need You Now
by IchiAi
Summary: What if Yuki decided he missed his lost lover all the way in America? Would Yuki chase his love half way across the globe or, will he live life in despair letting Shuichi slip by? Story sequel to Don't hold Your Breath.
1. A Letter Full Of Pain

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters or the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

_**Summary: **_What would happen if Yuki decided he missed Shuichi and wrote a song in reply to the one Shuichi sent him? Will Shuichi come back to him or will Yuki live the rest of his life in regret? Story sequel to Don't hold Your Breath.

_**Rated: **_T

**I'll write the first Chapter as a Songfic reply to the one Shuichi sent to Yuki then, the rest of the story will be written in proper story format.**

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

Looking back at are old memories now, fill me with dreaded regret that I let the joyous days slip right out of my grasp nut, I guess you weren't happy to be caused to do these such things. I want to phone you but, I don't know what your response would be. Maybe I really am a heartless bastard like you said the last and final time we spoke.

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>_  
><em>

I used to be the only thing you thought about but, now I guess the roles are reversed I'm the little puppy devoted to its master or connected to your freshly grown vines that probably won't be rotting for many years to come. I guess you could say that I really do need you now and that I can't breathe never the less, live without you.

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<br>_

I'm an alcoholic again and smoke 3 packets of cigarettes a day now. I guess it's a way to fill up the hole you left behind when you left for America to form your new band, Gravitation with Sakuma, Nakano, Fujisaki and K. I look at the door and it hurts a little hoping, just hoping you'd come running through that door screaming my name and deafening any person within a 10 mile radius of you. I want your embraces, your kisses, your voice, your touch and most importantly you. I know it's sappy but, I've come to realise that I really do love you, love you more than anything else in the world!

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

Remember. Remember when you ran out that door crying for the last time crying and I said I wouldn't miss you and I wouldn't even care if you were lying in a ditch somewhere, dead. I was wrong. Very wrong. I'm constantly, worrying if you're eating, sleeping, living well without me and now I know the fact that you weren't was all my fault and for that I can barely forgive myself. I want you back Shu. I've wanted you more than I've ever wanted something in my life before.

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all_

I feel so terrible. I've read your letter over what seems like a million times and I still can't believe you thought you were just my 'Boy Toy'. You have no idea how I felt when I had met someone else other than Kitazawa who could break down my walls and see the person behind the cold, demonic mask. I only hung around with those 'sluts' because I was lonely without you around when you were on tour however, that still doesn't justify what I did to you, your heart and your feelings.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<em>

Please come back Shuichi. I promise I'll change for the better, for you. I know I deserved all the pain I'm getting now as I'm sure yours would have been ten times worse than mine.

I really do love you, Shu and I hope you come back to me.

Love,

Eiri xxx

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now…  
>Oh baby, I need you now…<em>

**Rate and review as ideas are duly noted and are extremely welcome.**


	2. Pains Of the Heart

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters or the song Mr Know It All by Kelly Clarkson.

_**Summary: **_What would happen if Yuki decided he missed Shuichi and wrote a song in reply to the one Shuichi sent him? Will Shuichi come back to him or will Yuki live the rest of his life in regret? Or will Yuki decided to search for his lost lover? Story sequel to Don't hold Your Breath.

_**Rated: **_T

_**I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 of Need You Now and sorry for the long wait.**_

**Eiri's POV**

"Shuichi, wait! Don't go. I made a huge mistake, I want you back so much." I begged hoping; just hoping that Shuichi would come back to me. "I'm sorry, I promise to treat you so much better now. My heart hurts knowing it can't be with you!" He gave me the coldest stare that was purely filled with hatred for me. "Yuki, you're quite a bit late, don't you think. I mean, I absolutely despise being in the same room with you never the less, be with you!" He told me this in a tone of voice I didn't think possible for Shuichi to use. As I pondered over what he said I realized this can't be true Shuichi loves he he use to yell it in my ear so much. No way, he loves me. He loves me.

"This can't be true. Shuichi? Shu, please? Please tell me you're joking with me?" He's just playing a prank like my usual Shuichi would always do. Yes, it's April fool's Day, right? As I was thinking this I became unsure than I already was. "Don't you think we've gotten past all this joking and pettiness Eiri? Oh, and one more thing." I looked at him dumbfounded over what he had just told me and I wouldn't be surprised if he came around and started laughing about my mouth being agape. "When we were together did you even care about me? My feelings? My aspirations? Our love? Our anniversaries?" Of course Shuichi thought I didn't care about anything when we were together because I acted as cold as ice and never once told him I loved him.

"Shuichi, of course I did. I just didn't know how to express my love for you." I really had changed from the heartless bastard that Shuichi knew me as. "Ha! Don't make me laugh, Eiri, Do you really think I'll believe that sort of crap now. Wow you really have changed Eiri. You've become a bigger idiot than last remembered." He gave me a sadistic smile as he walked away from me, us, our love and his old life as the lead singer of Bad Luck and the lover of Eiri Uesugi or better known as Eiri Yuki. "Wait! Shuuuiiichiiiiiiiii….."

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" No wait, Shu, don't go away from me. I'm sorry please come back to me!

I snapped out of it as sharp sunlight tried to flood through my shut curtains and at that precise moment a loud, piercing sound broke the dead silence of the apartment. It also signalled that it was 7:30am and it was time for me to complete my daily routines that honestly didn't consist of much. I glanced around my room and made a mental note to putting cleaning on my day's agenda as I noticed discarded beer bottles, take away boxes and dirty laundry scattered all over the place. If Shuichi were to see the state I was living in he'd probably burst into hysterical laughter and brake down into tears at the same moment and say that I was such a hypocrite complaining when Shuichi made even the slightest mess and the mess I'd made would make someone think that a tornado had passed through my apartment!

"Eiri san? Damn it. Where the hell did he get my key from? I suppose I'll have to change all the locks in my apartment, AGAIN because of that bastard. "What the fuck do you want Thoma?"

"So harsh Eiri san. I've just come to check on my precious little brother – in – law and see how he's coping and to inform him that his sister's worried about him and in particular his health."

I got up from my bed and attempted to push him out of my apartment. "Thoma if you want to annoy or boss someone around why don't you got to NG Records I'm sure there are many of your minions there for you to boss and annoy so, leave me the hell alone."

"Just ring us sometimes, Eiri san since Shindou san went to America, you've barely talked tom me, Mika or Tatsuha. Also it hurts to know that the only person you talk to is your editor Mitsuki san – that's what her name is I think.

"Leave me alone and by the way while you're here you can tell this to Mika to – I'm not some child who has to be babysat, I'm a grown man who can look after himself very well."

"I wouldn't agr…."

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I pushed him out the door and securely locked and bolted the door. Also, as I did so, I realized that Thoma was right. I was a mess. I was a huge mess. Ever since Shuichi left I became even more messed up than I already was to begin with. There was one positive that I no longer fucked anything that walked however, the smoking and drinking increased tenfold. Man, Shuichi you have no idea how much I yearn for you. I guess the sayings right – 'you want what you can't have.'

**Shuichi's POV**

I've changed a lot since I left Yuki. You will rarely see me in my old bright get up as I now prefer wearing dark, black items of clothing. I was even going to die my hair black to go with my new appearance but, as soon as Ryu heard he broke down into tears and started going on about how Shuichi won't be 'Pika, Pika' with black hair so, my hair remains bubblegum pink. I've even gotten along more with Noriko as she insists on constantly visiting us all the time as she's not convinced that four bachelors and a married man cannot look after themselves. Presently, we were preparing to go on stage as me as the lead singer, Ryuichi as acoustic guitarist and backing singer and joint lead sometimes, Hiro on the electric guitar and Suguru on the synthesiser.

Hey, everyone! How are you all?" I yelled into the mike getting replied by mass screaming that could possibly cause deafness. "Were Gravitation and we're going to perform our newest single, Mr Know I All so, I hope you all like it." As the intro to the song started I couldn't help but think about my past lover, Eiri Uesugi.

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it, ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?<br>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<br>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow<em>

**[Chorus:]**_  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again<br>But I ain't falling back again  
>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<br>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
>I ain't coming back tomorrow<em>

**[Chorus:]**_  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

**[Bridge:]**_  
>So what you've got the world at your feet<br>And you know everything about everything  
>But you don't<br>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...  
><em>  
><strong>[Chorus:]<strong>_  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

If I've realized just one thing while I've been here I America even after my drastic changes, that no matter what I do no matter how much I struggle I'm stuck fast and strong to Yuki. Also, if he were to come to America to see me and apologise and confess to me how much he truly loves me I'd probably return into his arms no questions asked. Now how messed up is that. I don't think anyone can get more messed up than that.

_**Both Shuichi and Eiri miss and love each other, what will happen next will Yuki come to confess his love or will the both drown in self depression? Rate and Review and as always constructive criticism and ideas are duly noted and extremely welcome**_


	3. Feelings Of Past Lovers

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters or the song Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine

_**Summary: **_What would happen if Yuki decided he missed Shuichi and wrote a song in reply to the one Shuichi sent him? Will Shuichi come back to him or will Yuki live the rest of his life in regret? Or will Yuki decided to search for his lost lover? Story sequel to Don't hold Your Breath.

_**Rated: **_T

_**Again I apologize to all of my readers who have been waiting for this story – Here's Chapter 3!**_

**Shuichi's POV**

After that concert it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was never getting over him. That letter I wrote to him was just a bunch of lie. The vines that he entrapped me in have only gotten stronger since my departure from Japan and even tighter since I received that letter from him, given to me by Tohma. I hated that. I so badly wanted to get over him but, when I'm near another person or try being even remotely intimate with them, my heart stupidly forces me away from them and leaves me isolated on my own. Over time my songs have been said to have lost the vibrant, love filled thoughts they once held only, to be filled with distaste on the topic of love.

Pushing my head deeper into my cushion, I attempted to get rid of all the thoughts in my head and replace them with work related topics. I did that a lot – focusing on work and ignoring everything else in my life. Singing was my new escape from my terrible life that I so hated. Not even hanging with people I care about deeply can fix my broken heart as the fragments are too many and too small. I turned on the TV hoping to block out all the confusing emotions I was feeling at the moment.

As I watched a stupid American sit com I heard Hiro calling me to drop me at my Psychiatrist's appointment on his motor bike. I know what you're thinking that guy caused him so much damage he needs to visit a shrink every week and he still claims to love him. Crazy, right? Dr Clarke (my psychiatrist) says that I should keep writing songs as she said it was healthy and quite therapeutic for me.

As we reached the office I thought back to what I was thinking about before as I blanked everything around me. However unknown to me Hiro had been repeatedly calling my name and became extremely worried when he found no response. "Shu! Hey Shu we've reached there." Called Hiro as I started to understand the words he was saying.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll go on my own, you can just wait here." I replied, walking away from my confused friend towards Dr Clarke's office.

"Shuichi kun you're here I wasn't expecting you early." Dr Clarke exclaimed making space for me to pass through into the office. "Actually I'm on time." I stated sitting on one of the leather chairs she had set out for patients.

"I see you are and may I ask how you've been feeling this week." Did she really think my answer would differ from all those other weeks, she really is stupid.

"Fine, it's been the same as usual."

"I see and how are your relationships going?"

"Fine, it's been the same as usual."

**Dr Clarke's POV**

I sighed as I watched the boy sitting in front of me look out the window with a blank stare. I always received the same monotone response from him. I know what had happened to him in Japan because the break up he had with the novelist Eiri Yuki was shadowing the news for weeks. I only knew this as my mother is Japanese and is extremely close with the current affairs of her 'motherland' as she calls it. Even though, that happened I still wished he would open up more so I can actually help him because at this rate this therapy is futile.

"Shuichi, have you been thinking of Yuki san lately?" I watched as he hesitated. I was surprised as this would probably been the first reaction I had gotten from this boy and if I had known this I probably would've asked the question sooner. "So, I take it that you have. Can you tell me if it was memories, feelings or something else entirely?"

**Shuichi's POV**

Right now I am freaking out. How did she know? Was it because I hesitated? Damn it now I have no escape. "I haven't been thinking of him doctor but, look at the time I have to go. Thank You for your time." I rambled, hurrying out the room.

"Shuichi kun, I know you won't tell me but, maybe it will help you if you composed a song about how you felt about Yuki san." Those were the last words I heard as I fled out of her office and onto the busy streets of New York. Maybe I should write a song about those times. Maybe she actually has a good idea.

**Eiri's POV**

I closed my laptop as I had just finished my most recent novel, just meeting the ever imposing deadline. I know used writing as an escape from the real world and from my constant thoughts of Shuichi. As I lay on the coach in the lounge lazily turning the TV on hoping, to tune everything out. That was my original intention until I heard a familiar voice but, with a whole different attitude with it.

"Hey everybody, we are Gravitation and this is our new song Stereo Hearts we hope you enjoy it!" I heard Shuichi scream into the microphone but, weirdly I noticed that Hiro had one in front of him as well which was unusual.

**[Shuichi]**  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for your, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

**[Hiro]**  
>If I was just another dusty record on the shelve<br>Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that<br>Like it read well, check it Shu, I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<br>'Cause this the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that<br>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts  
>If I could only find a note to make you understand<br>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
>Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune<br>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you  
><strong><br>[Shuichi and Ryuichi]**  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for your, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<p>

**[Hiro]**  
>If I was an old school, fifty pound boom box<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk  
>Would you turn my volume up before of the cops<br>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mix tape your friends make<br>You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate  
>I think finally found a note to make you understand<br>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands  
>Keep myself inside your head, like your favourite tune<br>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you

**[Shuichi and Ryuichi]**  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for your, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<br>**  
>[Shuichi]<strong>  
>I only pray you never leave me behind<br>Because good music can be so hard to find  
>I take your head and hold it closer to mine<br>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind 

**[Shuichi and Ryuichi]**  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for your, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every note<br>Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low  
>this melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

I watched them in amazement was Shuichi singing what he felt now or what he feels currently adrenaline filled my veins at the thought of Shuichi loving me. Something was sure to me as ever. I had to get my beloved Shuichi no matter what it took to take him back in my arms.

_**I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter and as always feedback and ideas are forever welcome.**_


End file.
